


Soulmates/rivals tattoo AU

by Otte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Tumblr and it inspired me to tell my bae Wizai a good night sasunarusasu soulmates/rivals tattoo AU story! Here, I’ve gathered our texts for your pleasure.<br/>Enjoy! This will be the longest "Imagine..." you will ever read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates/rivals tattoo AU

Have you read those Tumblr posts of soulmates AUs where one has their soulmate’s name written on their right wrist, but they also have their rival's name written on their left?

Imagine Naruto yakuza au, Sasuke and Naruto are both heads of their own groups.

They are rivals.

But allllssooo each other’s soulmates. So Sasuke has Naruto’s name on both of his wrists and visa versa.

They have both tattooed on their right wrist to hide the fact from their own groups. The left where rival’s name is written can be seen by everyone since they ain’t hiding the fact. They couldn’t if they wanted to since they can’t stand each other: the two are always bickering and fighting. Shouting, fist fights… and did someone have a baseball bat with them once?

So you understand they are always at each other’s throats and so.

Here comes the part they both have hated ever since they were teens and had to attend same schools and before they had their own yakuza groups: They also can’t help but love each other.

They both start to secretly (like naruto doesn’t let sasuke know and visa versa) take out each other’s enemy. Just straight out threaten and kill off people that want something bad for their bae.

Like, imagine Sasuke having suddenly a deal gone wrong and bad guys want his head on a plate.

Sasuke’s group goes to meet them head on, bringing big guns and lots of members to fuck shit up. (Nobody threatens their boss without getting their ass whooped!)

When they get there….

The BAD GUYS ARE ALL DEAD. Dead and injured bodies everywhere. But there’s no one to blame it onto. 

One day Naruto goes to his favourite restaurant Ichiraku. The owner has known Naruto since ever and has never asked payment for the ramen.  
He gets there but it’s temporary closed: owner is on vacation. Naruto calls to ask what’s up since the old man never took time off: Teuchi is surprised to hear Naruto didn’t know someone had come up and forced him to take one million dollars to cover up all the expenses Naruto has cost them by eating there. So he had decided to take his daughter abroad now that a chance had come.

More things like this keep happening to both of them, until Sasuke catches Naruto in the act (like doing something nice for Sasuke like beating Sai up because nobody likes Sai).

Sasuke is furious (he can take care of his own ass, he doesn’t need Naruto to do easy stuff like this for him! Who does he think he is?!) Naruto starts shouting too and things escalate. 

Both groups watch their leaders grow more and more angry and things start to look really alarming. 

Suddenly Naruto looks like he’s had enough. He moves to grab Sasuke’s collar and smashes their lips together, forcing both of them to shut the fuck up.

It literally doesn’t take Sasuke even a second to be hella into it.

One of them raises the other’s leg against them as they make out way too intimately. The group members in the back round look at each other awkwardly, not quite sure how to go from there.

When they finally separate for air, they keep shouting at each other. 

Things like this start to happen more often until they change the following text messages:  
"Tonight. Hotel opposite station. Room 210"  
"Ya think you're gonna get lucky tonight, bastard?"  
"I think you're gonna get lucky tonight, dobe"

Needles to say Naruto showed up that night. In the morning he woke up alone though.

Their relationship remains on the “fight me” status every time they meet, more often than not ending up in make out sessions. This all while secretly doing nice things to each other, but never admitting to it. In time they visit the room 210 more and more often.

Eventually their group members have just about had it. They began to insist the two have to move in together.

When it’s finally revealed that they were each other’s both rivals and soulmates, nobody’s even the slightest surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> found on my tumblr jokuhobitti.tumblr.com/tagged/soulmates-au


End file.
